Falling is a lot like flying
by omgxitsxaly
Summary: Oneshot. Angst. AU. YukixZero. "Happy endings are only for fairytales and no one knows that better than Zero Kiryu."


Right now, right at this very moment, someone is falling in love somewhere in the world. This very moment, someone's falling _hard_ -- heart racing, fast breathing, nothing else matters. Hard.

However, that doesn't mean the story ends with a happily ever after. That's for fairy tales. Words- just words. Things like happy endings just don't happen.

No one knows that better than Zero Kiryu.

For as long as he could remember, he's had abilities, special abilities that would separate him from society. For as long as he could remember, everyone labeled him as a freak. He agreed with them. Nobody knew Zero's secret and what exactly he were capable of, but the minute he came home from the hospital wrapped in a yellow blanket in his mother's arms, his parents knew there was something wrong with him. His mom would tell him he would lay in his crib unmoving and stare off into space, unlike other babies who would cry or giggle and fidget. As he grew older, the other kids would just keep their distance. They'd refuse play or to be partnered with him in class, usually saying something along the lines of "I don't want to be with that weirdo" or "he's a freak". Zero's parents have tried several professionals but they couldn't find anything mentally or physically obscure about him. "He'll grow out of it," they would say. "He's just going through a phase."

He always had a feeling that someone were watching him, always felt like there was someone else in the room everywhere he went. He used to smell blood when he was in class, he used to feel random gusts of wind or the temperature dropping and then rising again in a matter of seconds. He didn't know what was worse - the fact no one would believe him or when the suspicion someone was watching him was confirmed.

The man was sitting on his bed, slumped over. Middle aged, blonde hair and blue eyes, bloodstained shirt, dirt covered face. Arm in a sling and a gunshot wound below his ribcage. Common sense told him to run away but of course Zero stayed calm - he was always calm. Zero Kiryu had the ability to see dead people.

The encounters with dead people didn't stop. Sometimes they would come and go. Other times they'd follow him around asking why they had died, or begging him to bring them back to life. Although the spirits made him seem more like a freak (sometimes he'd talk to the dead in class which made him seem like he was talking to himself or the spirits would leave physical marks on Zero) he didn't mind them. He actually felt less lonely, less depressed than he was before.

Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference between the dead and the living. Sometimes the dead didn't have "death marks", which were things like blood or wounds - something that made it obvious that he or she was dead. Sometimes they looked like any other living person.

He was seventeen, in his junior year of highshool when he met her. Her name was Yuki Cross. Sixteen years old and was always smiling. She had shoulder length brown hair and big, brown eyes. She loved singing and composing lyrics and her voice was like honey. That was when Zero fell in love for the first and only time.

Yuki Cross was dead.

When Zero would cry, Yuki would sing him the last song she wrote before she died.

_"Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu hirakeba  
Ano hi no kioku yomigaeru deshou  
Yasuragi ni terasarete hana wo sakaseta yoru wa  
Amaku setsunaku irozuiteyuku."___

_(One by one, the white rose petals open  
The memories are now fully cast  
Tranquility illuminates the night of blooming flowers  
Which is sweet yet painful while becoming colorful.)_

And Zero would fall asleep with Yuki next to him.

The only times Zero was reminded Yuki was dead was when she would gasp for breath or cough as if she were on the verge of dying. These were Yuki's only death marks. She had died trying to save her older brother, Kaname, from drowning. He lived. She didn't. Yuki used to tell Zero how much she loved him, how badly she wanted to hug him, and how frustrated she was that she couldn't even touch him. Her hand would just go through him everytime she tried which would result in tears of anger for both of them. The only times when they could really be together was when Yuki possed him. It would appear as though Zero was huging himself while Yuki's name would be forced from his lips.

Zero finally reached his limit. He looked down at the empty streets of Tokyo and took a deep breath. Falling is a lot like flying, he decided. He closed his eyes, ready to fly.


End file.
